Werewolf Weasley
by Loony-1995
Summary: Ron didn't really think life could get much worse... until he was bitten by a werewolf! Suddenly it's not just puberty hormones he's got to cope with, he's also got to hold down the lust to rip throats out.
1. Bitten!

'Hermione Granger just shut it!' Ronald Weasley was fed up of her nagging. He only ever used her full name when he was fed up or angry with her.

'Well, you should be doing your Transfiguration homework now,' Hermione said in her know-it-all nagging tone.

'It's due Monday...and today is _Friday_,' Ron answered.

'Well... don't blame me when you get a detention!' Her voice was getting louder and shriller, people started to look round.

Ron pulled his tall slouched frame out of his chair.

'Where do you think you are going?' Hermione asked in a curious tone, but her nagging tone still shone through.

'Away from your nagging,' he growled; Ron really was quickly getting to the end of his short tether.

'It's nearly the curfew time,'

'I can read the time Hermione, I'm not stupid,'

'Well you had me fooled,' Ron just decided to ignore the last comment; he would need to copy the Transfiguration homework off her later.

'See you later mate,' Ron nodded to the black haired boy with large circular glasses in the chair next to him.

'Okay, just don't get caught,' smiled Harry.

'Try not to,' Ron smiled back, what would he do without Harry? Ron packed up his quill, ink and blank parchment from the small wooden table, besides his favourite chair, into his bag.

'Hey, you wouldn't mind putting my bag in the dorm room when you go up?' He looked towards Harry.

'No problem,' Harry nodded him goodbye.

Ron walked over and out of the Gryffindor portrait hole. He had to get away from Hermione's nagging.

'_Where to now_?' wondered Ron, he decided that a walk in the fresh air would be nice and would help make him a bit calmer. He made his way out of Hogwarts castle and onto the grounds.

It was a fresh, cool night and the moon was just coming out and was starting to light the grounds with an eerie, pale, white glow. A thunderous silence crept around the Hogwarts' ground, the only thing that could be heard were Ron's large footsteps. He liked that. He liked being by himself.

Ron didn't know why he was walking down to the dark spooky forbidden forest, but it was like something was pulling him down there, something like destiny. Ron must have been walking without thinking for sometime, when the curfew bell chimed. The bell knocked him out of his trance like state and back into a conscious mind.

'_Shit, where the hell am I?'_An blood-churning werewolf howl shook the forest.

Ron looked up – a full moon.

'_Why didn't I notice before? Wand?'_ Ron reached down to his pockets, '_Bloody hell! What a time to forget my wand!'_ With no wand, he was useless and **helpless.**

He heard growling, closer than he would have liked. A small-ish grey werewolf thundered towards him.

A shooting pain shot up his right leg, after the werewolf ran back into the depths of the shadowy, murky forest. He was grateful, that it didn't come back for more.

**Ron was bitten.**

He didn't know what to do; his mind was filled with the immeasurable pain in his long right leg. He just lay there, in the dirt, until he blacked out.


	2. Lies, Lies, Lies

When Ron awoke, the Sun was just starting to rise. He looked down to his leg; the blood had set but still looked bad.

'_What do I do now?'_ He tried to lift himself off the forest floor but the enormous pain was too much.

'_Why am I here anyway? I was walking...there was a full moon, erm...wolf. Oh, no, please no!'  
_He couldn't bring himself to say it or even think it. He was one of them now, a fearful, blood-drinking wolf! Tears welled up in his crystal blue eyes.  
'No. Ron get over yourself. Get up and get back to Hogwarts,' his voice was clear and determined.

'_I can't go to Madame Pomfrey, she would know in a seconds,'  
_Ron decided to tell no one, not even Harry... well he might go to Dumbeldore as he would need guidance but he could trust him to keep his dark secret.  
He pulled himself up, and tried to ignore the pain. He tried to hide the limp as much as he could, and hobbled his way back to the castle.

When he finally managed to drag himself to his dorm, he breathed a sigh of relief. His roommates were still asleep, as quiet as he could he limped to the bathroom and climbed into the shower.  
_'Bloody hell!' _Ron hissed._  
_At first the water stung but soon it started to wash away the pain...and the blood._  
'What do I say? Lie! I'm gonna have to. Erm... erm... erm...I fell asleep – that is partly true – and I'm limping because... I slept funny. Yeah...that sounds good.' _He hoped it did.  
After a while, he grabbed a towel and walked, as best as he could, back into the bedroom, still no one was awake. Then it hit him.  
_'It's a Saturday, that's why no one's up! Thank Merlin'! _Ron really didn't know what he would have done if he did have to go into lessons. His leg still hurt but the pain was getting easier to ignore.  
He managed to get changed, and then he realized how sleepy he was.  
_'Forest floors are not good beds.' _As soon his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

'Ron! Ron! Ron!' he could hear someone shouting in his ear and roughly shaking him.

'Waat?' Ron said groggily, he couldn't take this much noise with only little sleep. He carefully opened his eyes to see a bushy haired girl in front of him.

'Where the hell where you last night?' Hermione said in a worried tone. She moved back and Harry came to the other side of the bed.  
_'How can I lie to them?'_

'Erm...I was walking,'

'Yes we know that,' Hermione interrupted, Ron rolled his eyes but still carried on.

'I walked down to the forbidden forest'

'You went down there but it's...forbidden,' she sounded angry.

'Thank you Captain Obvious,' Ron rolled his eyes, 'I was walking in the forest, when I must have fallen asleep,'

'That's it...you fell asleep,' Hermione sound disappointed.

'No, I actually turned to a powerful wizard and fought bad guys all night. Yes, that's it, happy now?'  
_'I can't believe I just lied to my two best friends. I can't tell them, they would hate me!'_

'So... have I missed breakfast?' Harry laughed, Hermione smiled.

'Trust _you_ to think about your stomach,'

After an immense breakfast, Ron hobbled back to his peaceful dorm room; he decided he needed to tell someone. He thought of five people, who he knew would help, guide and support him. His three favourite siblings, who had always been there for him when he was little and had **always** supported him: Bill, Charlie and Percy. Ron also thought about Albus Dumbeldore, who he knew would guide him and help him though the tough times ahead at school, and Professor Lupin, who suffered from lycanthropy too.

Lies, lies, lies. How do you like it? How do you like it? =D Thanks for reading!


	3. 2 Letters

This chapter is to Katey123 & fabmab, as they were my first two reviewers =] Enjoy!

Ron sat on the wide window sill nearest his bed; he had five pieces of parchment on his lap, one quill and a pot of ink beside him.  
_'What to write?'  
_ He knew this could be hard for Percy, Bill and Charlie to take in but they were the only ones in his family who he trusted with this dark secret; their letters would be harder to write. But Professor Lupin and Dumbledore would be easier, they weren't family.  
The pain in his leg was fading fast, he was thankful for this; it made it easier for him to get this head straight and easier to walk. Ron first wrote the letter to Dumbledore, this is how it read:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I write to you in complete confidence, I trust you will get the sensitive information I share with you to yourself.  
I, Ronald Billius Weasley, was bitten last night by a werewolf on a full moon, I am now a werewolf. I have told you this information for Hogwarts safety and my own.  
Please Professor may you guide me though these troubled times. I know this letter is short but I do not know what else to say. I have also written to my three oldest brothers and Professor Lupin, you may discuss this secret with them but those four people only.  
Would I be able to come to your office, in the near future, to talk about this problem?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ronald Weasley._

Ron had never written so formally in all his life, he had never needed too. The letter to Dumbledore had only taken 10 minutes; the words just flowed out of his quill. He placed the letter in an envelope and placed it under his pillow. Next was Lupin, he hoped his letter would be even easier. He wrote Lupin's letter in the same template but changed details.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I write to you in complete confidence, I trust you will get the sensitive information I share with you to yourself.  
I, Ronald Billius Weasley, was bitten last night by a werewolf on a full moon, I am now a werewolf._

_I do not know the identity of the werewolf; I still can't remember all details. You are one of five people I am going to share this with, the others are my three oldest brothers and Professor Dumbledore; you may talk about this to them but no one else.  
I write to you in the hope that you will help me through my transformations and any side effects that may occur.  
Please do not tell my family, Harry or Hermione. Thank you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ronald Weasley._

He also placed this in an envelope, and like Dumbeldore's letter put this under his pillow. Harry strolled in.  
'Hey Ron, wanna come play Quidditch with me, Seamus and Dean?'  
The rest of Ron's letters would have to wait till later. He decided to try and forget that he was a werewolf for the moment, and go and play Quidditch in the grounds.


	4. Writing, How hard can it be?

Later that Saturday night after copying the transfiguration homework off Hermione, Ron decided it was time to start writing the three letters to his brothers.  
_'This is gonna be hard!_ _Maybe__ even harder than Potions...nope...don't think it will be that hard!'_

He climbed up the stairs to his dorm room. Luckily only Neville was there. Sitting on his own bed, reading a large book, on some plant Ron couldn't pronounce.  
'Hi Ron, what you doing up here?' Neville looked up to Ron  
'Oh, just going to write some letters to my oldest brothers. Haven't seen them in a while,' Ron sighed. He missed them.  
Neville nodded and carried on reading.  
Ron once again perched himself on the window sill, and got out his parchment and quill.

_Dear Bill,_

Was as far as Ron got. What would he write?  
_'Oh hi, just writing to say I'm a werewolf!' _Ron silently joked. This would take more thought, than he would have liked.

After 2 hours of writing, crossing out, screwing up of paper and watching roommates and friends walk in and out; saying "Hi", "Bye", Ron finally had a letter he thought was okay to send.

_Dear Bill,_

_I hope you are well, haven't seen you in ages. Things have changed, for the worse. I have been trying to look at this new erm...condition with positive thoughts, but I can't find anything good about it! _

_There is no other way to say it then to say it straight out._

_I'm a werewolf._

_That's it, that's my news, I'm only gonna tell, you, Charlie and Percy from our family, as you are the only ones I trust. Fred and George would just spread it, not on purpose, and Ginny __**would **__just spread it, she hates me and I hate her. We have a new DADA teacher, she hates half-humans, like me and she works for the ministry, so she would probably try and get me put in Azkaban if she knew.  
Please can I talk to you in person?  
Don't hate me.  
Missing you loads._

_Love,  
Ron x x x x x x_

Ron's mind wondered...

'_Wait...'Mione figured out Lupin in seconds, I spend loads of time with her...she's gonna figure me out soon! Should I tell her? No...She hasn't said anything yet and anyway...I haven't spoken to her in a bit she can't figure me out if she doesn't speak to me.'_

He pushed Hermione out of this mind and focused on the task at hand. Writing letters. He never thought he would say this but... writing was really hard. He grabbed two pieces of parchment from besides him. He would write Charlie's and Percy's letter in the same fashion just changing words and sentences to make it more personal to them. In another hour he managed to write out **both** letters...

_Dear Charlie,_

_How's Romania? Hope you haven't been hurt lately.  
I'm guessing your thinking something is up, I wouldn't write unless something bad had happened, can't a brother write to one of his favourite brothers just because he wanted to. Well I wish I could...you see something has happened. And it's not good._

_I'm a werewolf._

_I know pretty blunt but there was no other way I could have written it. I was bitten Friday night. Don't worry I'm copping ok at the mo, but I think it's gonna get worse. I have owled Bill, Percy, and Dumbeldore. Please don't tell mum or dad or anyone in the family. I couldn't cope with them all knowing; I haven't even told Harry or Hermione yet!  
If you can could you possibly come to Hogwarts...but if you can't don't worry a letter will be fine.  
Don't hate me.  
Missing you loads._

_Love,  
Ron x x x x x x_

_Dear Percy,_

_I know we haven't spoke in a while since you walked out. Miss you thou. How is work? Good I hope, how is Pen? Hope she is well too.  
Something has happened, and I can trust you to keep it sh. Please Percy, when I tell you, please keep it quiet. You can tell Penny, I trust her, she's nice._

_I'm a werewolf._

_I was bitten, I don't know who by or most details, but I do know for a fact. I was bitten. You must keep it a secret. We have a new DADA teacher; she hates half-humans and is from the ministry. You might know her, her name is Professor Umbridge. I haven't had her long, well it is only the start of the year.  
Don't worry... I have told the Headmaster, and Bill and Charlie. Could I see you in person? I need to see you, but if you can't or don't want to, you don't have too._

_Don't hate me._

_Missing you loads._

_Love,  
Ron x x x x x x_

Like the past two letters, Ron placed these three letters in envelopes and addressed them to the right people. Ron looked down to his watch.  
_'Merlin, hope I haven't missed dinner!'_  
Ron picked up all the letters and quickly walked to the owlery, he wasn't going to miss dinner. The only person there was Lavender. They smiled at each other and had a friendly chat, until she said she had to meet Padma in the Great Hall. Ron watched her walk away.

'_I could never have attacked her, she's a friend of mine, but now...I just might,'_

It saddened Ron to think of what he could do to such a lovely person like her. Like Hermione, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.  
He picked five fast looking owls and sent them on their way.  
_Fly fast...please._

Next, what will happen when letters are received? Thank you for reading. =)


	5. Umbridge and 'Mione

Thankfully Ron didn't miss dinner, he ate quite a bit but no one really noticed any changes in him, he always ate lots. He enjoyed talking to everyone, laughing, joking and smiling. He hadn't done that since Friday afternoon before he was bitten.

'Hem, hem,' an annoying girlish voice squeaked out.  
'Oh no, here she goes again,' Lavender and Parvati rolled their eyes in unison. Ron smirked he like those two.  
'Hem, hem,' squeaked out the voice again. No one in the hall paid any attention, until a kind looking old man stood up and placed his index finger to his lips. Silence.  
'Thank you Professor Dumbledore. At the ministry we have your safety at our hearts...'

'_This is going to be a L-O-N-G speech_.' But Ron thought he should listen just in case she said anything about werewolves. It was all a load of rubbish in Ron's ears until something caught Ron's large ears...

'And to help keep you safe, we have decided to check any owls going in or out of Hogwarts, thank you for listening, children,' Professor Umbridge sat down, no one clapped, no one cared except for Ron.  
_'Merlin, why? When does this start?'_

He tried to keep his face calm; it must have worked as none of his friends asked if anything was wrong.  
'Merlin, she is sooo annoying! I wish she would change that cardigan, it breaks about a hundred rules of fashion,' moaned Lavender  
'Merlin, you are _so_ right Lav,' agreed Parvati. The two girls both got up from the table, waved bye at everyone and walked out of the great oak doors, gossiping.

Soon after Ron, the rest of his friends and roommates also departed the Great hall. Ron tried to make his goodbyes short and sweet, before he went up to his dorm, but Hermione wasn't going to let Ron get away that easily. She beckoned him to the corner of the common room, where they couldn't be heard.

'What's wrong with you Ron? You haven't spoken to me since this morning...' Hermione looked concerned; Ron hadn't seen her look like this since last year.

'Nothing, it's only been a few hours; I haven't spoke to you for longer than that. Also, I've just wanted a bit of time to myself. Is that so wrong 'Mione? All I have done is played a bit of Quidditch and owled my oldest brothers. I just want a bit of time to...think,'

'Oh. Well...ok then, have you done any of your homework yet?' Hermione smirked, there was no way he had done his homework without her.

'Yeah I have actually. I did it before I owled my brothers,' Ron beamed; Hermione looked like someone had just slapped her across the face, minus the red hand mark of course.

'...No, no you haven't?' She couldn't believe her ears; Ron had done homework without her.

'Yeah, I can show you if you want or don't you trust me?'

'No, no. It's fine, I believe you,' And the truth was she did. As Ron strolled up the stairs to his dorm, she smiled; Ron was getting more surprising each day.

Ron still couldn't believe himself. He had actually done his own homework, and he hadn't found it hard, which probably meant it was wrong, but he really didn't care; he had done homework without 'Mione helping him.

It was about 11; Neville, Dean, Seamus and Harry were all in the land of dreams and peace. But Ron couldn't sleep he just tossed and turned. What would his brothers think? Would Umbridge find out? Would she read the letters? He just couldn't sleep with all these thoughts, and many more, racing through his head.  
As quietly as he could, he pulled his lanky frame out of bed, and pulled a very large book out from underneath. _**'Dangerous and Rare Beasts'**_ read the title, Ron's favourite book. Percy, Bill and Charlie had given it to him for his 10th birthday; they knew how much he loved dangerous, rare and beautiful beasts. He placed himself on his new favourite spot, the window sill, turned to his favourite chapter 'Dragons' and read, until he drifted off into a sleep full of dragons with Umbridge's head.

Like a reading Ron? A smart Ron? A Ron who loves beasts? Thanks for reading, comment pleasee :D


	6. Dumbledore's Office

When Ron awoke the next morning, he was still on the window sill.  
The rising sun set the sky ablaze with a combination of fiery red and flaming orange, birds were rising from the murky forest and singing their morning duets.

'_Have you ever seen something so beautiful'  
_Ron loved sun rises and sun sets; they set the sky alight with beautiful colours. Ron moved into a more comfortable position and placed his favourite book on the floor, as gently as he could.

Ron silently laughed, his roommates were funny. Seamus had an arm and a leg off the side of the bed and his mouth was wide open, snoring loudly; Dean had his head and shoulders off the back of the bed and his arms were dangling off the back; Neville, for some reason, was not even on his bed but lying on the floor in a starfish position on his back, and like Seamus was snoring as loud as an elephant. Harry was just sleeping normally, he had no funny position, and to tell the truth he wasn't very funny at all.

Ron turned to look out across the grounds again, but a tiny little phoenix had landed on the window ledge. Ron knew it was a baby phoenix as he had read that section in his book over a hundred times. He had read that book over a thousand times, and could recite it quite well. He loved mythical and magical creatures, some times more than he loved people.  
Her plumage was a fiery red and she matched the sun rise behind her. She had a piece of parchment tied to her leg, addressed to him.  
_'Well, Dumbeldore got my letter.'  
_He carefully reached out and as gently as he could he took the parchment off and read it;

'_Ron, please come to my office as soon as you receive this letter. Gumdrops. Dumbledore.'_

Ron slowly and quietly got off the sill and changed without disturbing the sleeping beauties.  
_'Damn Neville.'  
_Neville had placed himself right in front of Ron's bottom drawer, where he messily and untidily kept all his tops. He would have to do without a shirt till Neville moved his arse out the way! Ron looked back to the window ledge, to still see the baby bird sitting there.  
'Come on, time I saw Dumbledore,' calmly whispered Ron. The bird seemed to understand his words and placed itself on his shoulder. Ron walked as slow as he could to Dumbledore's office, he didn't know what Dumbledore was going to say. Would he kick him out?

Ron arrived to the gargoyles guarding his office._ 'What is the password? Ahhhh, so that's the reason for the random sweet mention'  
_The baby phoenix quietly squawked.

'Gumdrops,' the two gargoyles jumped from their places and let Ron pass. He climbed the stairs to the office.

Ron lightly tapped on the door.  
'Come in, Ron,' a soft male voice replied.

Ron opened the door and quietly closed it. The baby phoenix flew off his shoulder and landed besides Fawkes. '_Still looks the same,'  
_The office may have been untidy in places but it had a calming effect. Ron stared at one large bookcase, it was full of books on magical creatures; Ron just wanted to run over and start reading and only ever stop when it was time to eat. Sadly he drew his eyes away, and placed them on Dumbledore's neat desk. Six chairs were placed in front of it; each one had an occupier, expect the chair in the middle. All eyes were on him. Ron stared at his brothers in disbelief; Charlie had come all the way from Romania; Percy had _**actually **_taken a day off work; Penny (Penelope Clearwater), Percy's girlfriend, had also come in and was gently smiling at him and Bill had like Percy taken a day off work, which (knowing Bill) wasn't that extraordinary. Lupin looked guilty; Dumbledore was tenderly looking at Ron though his half moon spectacles.  
Suddenly, all of Ron's brothers jumped up and ran to him. He was in the middle of a brother hug; all of them had tears in their eyes.

'Course, we don't hate you silly. How could we?' Ron chuckled; he loved his brothers more than anything in the world, maybe even more than creatures.

'Please, take a seat,' Dumbledore said. Once all brothers had taken their places and Ron was in the middle chair, Dumbledore started.

'Now, I want you all to listen I now know all the details of Friday nights incident, so while I say all I now know. I wish you all to stay seated and not to interrupt me. Understood?' Dumbledore had a voice that no one would ever dare question. All heads nodded, it seemed that even the two phoenixes were listening in.  
'Late that Friday, Ron decided to go for a walk through the forest, I do not know why but I am sure Ron will enlighten us later. He then was bitten by a werewolf, but managed to get himself back to his dorm before anyone realized anything bad had happened,' Dumbledore took a pause.  
'I am guessing, Ron you do not know who bit you that night?' Ron didn't reply it was a rhetorical question, he didn't need to answer, Dumbledore would.  
'Well, I now do...Professor Lupin was acquiring his wolfs-bane potion, later than usual, from Professor Snape, before he realized the full moon was about to take its position high in the sky. So not wanting to do anyone any harm he raced to the forest in time, but unfortunately he never had time to drink the potion. And let's just say the rest is very easy to guess,'  
Ron couldn't believe it Lupin had bitten him; he scanned the faces of his brothers and Penny. Shock.

Lupin looked towards Ron, but quickly looked away, he couldn't make eye contact.

'I-I-I'm S-sor-r-y,' stuttered Lupin. Shame. Guilt.  
Were the two words that came to Ron, when he looked to Lupin's face.

'It's ok, Professor, it's not your fault you can't control it, you were trying not to hurt anyone but I just got in the way,' Ron smiled at the worn-looking man; Ron didn't care that Lupin had bit him, all that mattered was that he was sorry and anyway it had happened, and maybe Ron would be able to find something good out of this.

Charlie stood up his face was washed with anger.

'**HOW COULD YOU BITE MY YOUNGEST BROTHER? YOU MONSTER!**' Charlie charged, it seemed he wasn't so forgiving as his favourite brother. Ron was, now, too quick and too strong for him and had grabbed him before he could do Lupin any harm.

'Look at me,' Ron's voice sounded demanding, Charlie couldn't help but obey.

'It is not Lupin's fault; I was stupid to go walking on a full moon. Anyway, its history now, we can't change the past. I will learn to live with it,' everyone, even Dumbledore was looking towards Ron; they saw a fierce passion bubbling in his eyes. He was going to make this work, and Merlin everyone believed him.

It was Lupin! Dun-Dun-Dhhh. =)


	7. A Teacher & A Talk

Ron learnt so much from Lupin. He knew now that it would hurt like hell when he first transformed but it would get easier with time; that the signs would start showing after the first transformation; he would grow _taller_ and would get muscles, big ones.  
'There is one thing that is different from me and you, Ron. You will have to hunt for meat, as you are a pure-blood werewolf and on the day of a full moon, you will not be able to eat normal food, as it will make you incredibly ill,' informed Lupin.

'Why, Professor? You are a werewolf too, I saw you on full moons you still ate, and erm... why aren't you tall or erm...muscular?' Ron asked nervously but Lupin just laughed.

'As I'm a muggle born, only pure-bloods will get taller and been muscular. Please call me Remus now, I am not your teacher anymore,' smirked Remus. Ron disagreed.

'You are, you'll teach me how to be a werewolf...will you?' questioned Ron. He wanted...needed someone to teach him how to be a werewolf, he wanted to be a good werewolf but just didn't know how.

'I would be delighted too. But I warn you I am not a great werewolf myself, as I don't really want to be one,' Remus finished.

'I think Remus and I will leave you young people to talk and discuss. I need to have a quiet word with Remus, but please do be my guests and stay here,' spoke Dumbledore.

'Well I would love to Professor but Romania calls, its breeding season and all hands on deck. Sorry Ron, oh and... Sorry Remus about earlier,' Charlie looked down, he felt guilty about what he had called Remus and about leaving his brother, when Ron needed him the most.

'Oh that is fine Charlie, I'm sure I would have done the same thing,' but Charlie disagreed he had a violent temper and Remus was calm mannered and patient. Charlie made his way over to Ron and gave him the tightest hug he could.

'Love you, brother,' He whispered into Ron's ear, 'see you soon, 'nd hold out,' Charlie didn't want to let him go, but he knew he had too. Charlie made his way to the office door.

'Wait up,' Percy called.

'Sorry. I have to leave; it would look suspicious if I was not at the ministry on time,' likewise, Percy walked over the Ron and whispered in his ear.

'Love you Ron. Keep safe and don't get found out, I do not think either of us would like it when they find out,' Ron knew who he meant by_ them. _The ministry hated werewolves, and they certainly wouldn't want one at Hogwarts.

'I better leave with Percy, I work at the ministry too,' Penny said, she hugged Ron and gave him a sad smile. He liked her; he hoped she would one day be his sister-in-law.

They waved one last time to Ron, Bill, Remus and Dumbledore, before departing the large office. Remus and Dumbledore, once more, made their way to the door.

'Professor Dumbeldore, before you go, can I ask you something?' Ron asked.

'Of course you can,' Ron was starting to grow on the old professor.

'You see that bookcase,' the remaining eyes travelled to where Ron was looking and pointing.

'Ah...my bookcase on magical creatures,'

'Would you mind if I borrowed the books, read them and returned them? I have already read all the books in the library on creatures. "Accio" is a very good spell for getting library books,' Ron smirked. He had performed that spell so many times he had lost count, 'and I see book titles that I haven't seen before,'

'Of course, I have no use for them. Please take them and keep them, as you probably see I have too many books already,' he gestured to the edges of the office, each wall was full of bookcases, stacked full with books; on different subjects and in different languages.

'Thank you professor,' Ron beamed; he couldn't believe it; all that knowledge on creatures he just didn't know yet. All those creatures!

'Oh, don't worry about leaving, me and Bill can take a walk around,' Bill nodded his head in agreement with Ron.

'Why thank you,'

It was still early for a Sunday morning. The dew was still fresh on the grass and the sky was now a fresh blue colour. Ron walked beside his oldest brother and a good silence hung between them. They talked and laughed like old times, when Bill had been at home. Bill glanced down to his watch. 8:30.

'Think it was time I left, before everyone woke and wondered why I was here, I've never been a good liar,' Bill smiled at Ron; like the other two brothers, he was reluctant to leave Ron and Ron didn't want him to go. Ron felt so alone without his brothers by his sides.

'Oh...good point,' Ron put on a happy voice but Bill knew him to well, he knew that was a hollow and fake voice. Bill turned to face his youngest and most favourite brother. He looked straight into his bright crystal blue eyes.

'You know I don't want to go, but I have to. Neither did Percy, Charlie or Penny. Me, Percy and Charlie feel so bad, we left you with a family you don't get on with. You never speak to Dad, you hate Ginny and she certainly hates you too; plus, Fred and George weren't the nicest people to you when you were young and they still say that their not even related to you. Only Mum looks after you and she sometimes can't focus on you, with Fred and George making mess everywhere they go,' Bill disliked his family, for what they were like to Ron. He knew Ron felt distant from them and only his Mum talked to Ron or showed any love towards him, except his oldest brothers. Bill knew Fred and George loved him, they just didn't know how to show it.

'Don't feel bad, please. It's not your fault; I have to learn to grow up without you guys always by my side. I have to grow up now, now that I'm a werewolf. Anyway I have Hermione, Harry and the rest of my friends to look after me now. I miss you guys, of course I do; you're my brothers,' Ron stared into his brother's eyes. Bill understood, they had to give him space to grow. Ron was wrapped into a bear hug by his brother; Bill's hugs were almost as good as his Mum's.

'Look after yourself. Love you. I'll miss you,' Bill let go of Ron.

'Miss you too, owl me, yeah?'

'Course, silly!' Ron watched his most caring brother walk slowly toward the large rusty iron gates of Hogwarts, it was obvious Bill didn't want to leave.

'Bye Bill, see you soon,' Ron put on his happiest voice and cheekiest biggest smile.

'Bye,' called back Bill, he strolled out of the gates. Snap! Bill apparated away from Hogwarts. Ron felt strangely alone as he made his way back up the winding path to the castle.


	8. Teams & Trials

Ron was strolling back from Dumbledore's office, late on Tuesday night. He had started to have night mentoring sessions with Remus and Dumbledore, to help become a good and great werewolf. When he heard footstep coming towards him, but he wasn't worried Dumbledore had taught Ron what to do if he heard someone coming. He cast a spell so that his clothes were covered in mud and his hair was mess.  
_Accio Broom._

His broom swooped into his hand from nowhere, and he was ready. He had gotten pretty good at lying; he just hoped it wasn't Hermione coming around the corner. Ron kept walking until someone dumped into his chest.

'Hey, watch where you're...Harry?' Ron tried to hide his broom behind his back, if Harry thought he was practicing Quidditch, Harry would make him go for the team. He simply didn't have time for the team.

'Hi, what err... is that behind your back?' Harry lent to the side to try and get a better look, 'isn't that a broom?' Asked Harry, he looked Ron up and down, Ron was going to have to tell him.

'Erm...you see...well...I...,' he didn't have time to tell.

'You're going to the try for the team, aren't you? Hope you're not going for seeker,' joked Harry, he thought it would be good to have a friend on the team, but he didn't know how good Ron actually was at Quidditch, as he had only seen him play with friends, were they didn't really have places or beaters.  
Angelina had decided that as she was a new captain, a new team would be needed; all old players had to go again for their old places or new ones if they wanted.

'Erm...yeah... yeah, I'm going to try for the team,'  
'_Praise Merlin!'  
_He didn't need to tell Harry, but he now had to go for the team. And he couldn't play bad; people would laugh at him, he would have to play well and hope someone would be better than him. What position would he go for? Harry seemed to read Ron's mind.

'So what place you going for?' Ron had to think of a place he could go for where he knew people would be better than him: not keeper, Wood had left and he didn't know if there was a good keeper; not seeker, that was Harry's place; not chaser, Ron could only name 2 chasers, Katie Bell and Angelina, that left a third place.

'...Beater?' Ron hoped Harry would believe it, 'don't laugh, I used to play it when I played with Bill, Charlie and Percy,' Now that wasn't a lie, he had, Bill was chaser, Charlie seeker/chaser and Percy keeper, plus Ron didn't mind playing beater so if he did get it, which was a very slim chance as Fred and George had played in that position for Gryffindor since year 2, they worked incredibly well as a team, being twins and all, and there was a rumour going round that one of them was dating Angelina, the captain.

'Oh...,' Harry didn't sound very positive, but he was Ron's best mate so had to support him, 'good for you...but I haven't seen you play that before. Maybe we could practice together before Saturday?'  
'_Just what I needed! I can't say no, he'd think something was up.'_

'Yeah...sure. You erm...going to the common room?'

'Course,' Harry turned and walked, thinking Ron would follow. He did after he mentally hit himself, he would now have to play against his brothers for a place he didn't want. Life sometimes hated Ron.

Saturday morning came too fast for Ron. He usual loved Saturday mornings; lazing in, playing exploding snap with his mates but his morning he really didn't want to get up.

'Come on Ron. Get up we won't make it in time,' Harry shook Ron as hard as he could; Ron didn't even moan, he felt nothing, until...

'Ahhhhh,' Harry got Neville to jump on Ron. Ron groggily sat up and yawed.

'What you do that for?' Ron wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew Harry wouldn't have it.

'Look, I know you don't want to go against your brothers...but they have been in that place for some time, it's time we got a new beater,' Harry smiled a Ron, hoping he would smile back. He didn't.

'Ron's going for beater?' Dean couldn't believe his ears, Seamus sat up.

'Now that is something I've gotta see,'

Ron ate breakfast with Harry and Hermione, before the trio walked down to the Quidditch pitch. The stands were full of chatting Gryffindors, Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaws. Slytherins mumbled between themselves, they couldn't wait to see Gryffindors make fools of themselves; in the teacher's box Angelina and Professor McGonagall sat waiting for the first nervous players to try for a chance in the team.

Before long, a keeper, 3 chasers and a seeker had been chosen. Keeper position was given to a broad shouldered 6 year called Cormac McLaggen; Harry once again got seeker; and the three chasers were Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley.

'Beaters, line up on the white line,' a line had been marked up for the players to stand on so they could shout out their name and year.

'Fred Weasley, year 7,' Fred winked towards Angelina, she tutted.

'George Weasley, year 7,' George did the same as his twin, and got the same response.

'Andrew Kirke, year 4,' he shuffled nervously.

'Jack Sloper, year 4,' Ron strolled confidently up to the line, then clearly and confidently shouted,

'Ronald Weasley, year 5,' the crowd took in a deep breath. Fred, George and the Slytherins laughed.

'Ahh...you are so stupid brother,'

Ron suddenly **wanted** to get this position and prove them wrong.

'Right, I want you to fly around the pitch,' this knocked out Andrew and Jack, but Ron didn't think that it was down to their flying skills, he was sure he had seen Fred or George, whichever one it was, knock them off their brooms.

The three remaining brothers were each given bats, Angelina walked over to a box, which was jumping. The bludger.

'I want you to fly up and try to hit the other two players,' shouted Angelina, but it was obvious to everyone including Ron, that his two brothers were going to hit the bludger towards him.  
He was **not** going to fall off.

'Fly,' Angelina called, they rose, and she nodded and released the bludger. George took a well aimed shot towards Ron, but he was a million times better than they thought. Ron pulled his long arm slightly back to get a bit of power behind his shot; a button on his shirt flew off! Before George knew it he was falling to the ground, but Ron was not going to let Fred get away. He had years of revenge to get back at them both for. Ron pulled his large arm back. THUD! The bludger once again made contact with Ron's target, like his twin, Fred fell onto the safety charm; which stopped any unlucky players falling on the hard dry ground. It seemed as thou a few werewolf changes were happening early to Ron. Bigger muscles. Strength.

Ron confidently and proudly landed back to Earth, a thunderous silence fell upon the crowd, if he could do that to his brothers, what would happen to the Slytherins and Malfoy in particular?  
It was obvious that he had only used a tiny bit of strength, so what could he do when he used all of his strength? McGonagall smiled, Ron's mates stood and cheered. Slowly but surely all Gryffindors were on their feet cheering. The three other houses shook their heads in disbelief, they thought the twins were bad, but Ron was a million times worse.

The two newest beaters; Ron and Fred Weasley.

Ron couldn't stop smiling.


	9. A Full Moon

With all the lessons, homework, team practice; Ron was still cocky towards both his brothers; and evening mentoring sessions, the days seemed to fly past Ron. Soon it was the day of the full moon. He had a fury of emotions flowing through his veins; fear, excitement, anticipation, pride, curiousness, hope, wonder, optimism, nervousness; there were so many emotions Ron himself couldn't name. But on the whole Ron was excited and looking forward to transforming, even though he knew it would hurt and he would probably be screaming to be killed.

Ron made his way to the edge of the forest, with his head held down; the nerves had started to kick in. A thunderous silence had wrapped its gentle claws around the grounds, just waiting to be broken. The eerie full moon wasn't high enough in the sky for Ron to change yet. Ron could see two lonely figures waiting for him. Dumbledore and Remus. Remus had told Ron he would transform with him, and hunt alongside him, even though Remus would not be able to eat the meat. Dumbledore had asked if he could watch Ron's transformation, plus someone would need to look after their clothes, and besides Ron's mum couldn't afford another set of robes, these were already too small for Ron's large, wide frame.

'Hello Professor, Remus,' Ron's voice sounded calm and confident, he was slightly proud of this.

'You ready Ron?' asked Remus; he couldn't believe Ron could sound so calm, when he had transformed he had panicked and been so nervous, yet was a young man sounding cool and fine.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' Ron smirked; he just wanted to get this over with.

'I shall create an invisibility charm over myself, shall watch you transform and will wait for you to transform so I may be able to give you your clothes back,' Dumbledore paused for breath.

'Luckily, it is a Saturday tomorrow, so you will not have to attend lessons, but do the Gryffindor team have a match tomorrow morning? Congratulations on getting on the team, I have heard many students making positive comments on your beater skills,'

'You went for beater! What will happen when you get your werewolf strength? How will you hide it?' Were as Dumbledore hadn't really cared, Remus' voice had got into panic mode. Ron was upset that Remus was annoyed with him; he had started to think Remus was his...adopted dad.

'Erm...' Ron managed to start, before Dumbledore interrupted.

'Sorry, but I feel we may have to leave this conversation until later, the moon is getting near its highest point,' Dumbledore looked up and smiled.

'Well you two best get ready,'  
Both Ron and Remus stripped down to their boxers, Ron had lots of them, so one pair wouldn't go a miss. It was already obvious which one would be the larger stronger werewolf. Remus was skinny and was the right height for his age, while Ron was broad-shouldered, extremely tall, his arms, legs and chest were starting to fill out nicely. If the girls of Hogwarts could see this, they probably would have already fainted with delight!

Dumbledore cast the charm over himself and Ron looked upwards, the moon was high. Ron suddenly felt his legs growing longer, and growing wider; he thought they were going to burst open. His body throbbed and burned, but he wasn't going to let his werewolf side win. He would **never** shout out. He looked down to his forearms, the veins were practically popping out of his arm, and the veins in his neck grew larger and larger. Ron wanted it to scream. His shoulders, somehow, got wider, it felt as though two ropes had been tied to his arms and he was being painfully stretched. Ron's nose elongated and his mouth seemed to form with it, long knife-edged fangs dropped down from his mouth; it was the most excruciating pain Ron had ever felt in his mouth_. Would someone please kill me?_  
But he still didn't scream out, he was determined. His skin sprouted thick, smooth, jet black hair. His eyes tightly snapped shut. When they opened, his pupils had become large and looked like bewitching, peaceful sapphires. A low, ear-splitting, blood-chilling howl ripped though the murky forest. If you listened carefully and blocked out the deafening howl, you could hear a quieter howl. Remus'.

Finally his transformation was complete.

Ron was mentally fighting. Him versus his werewolf self but all that Dumbledore could hear was a low, gruff, controlling snarl. Remus had also transformed, but was the complete opposite to Ron. Remus was a medium sized, grey haired werewolf, Ron was over 8 feet tall, his shoulders seemed to stretch forever, his chest was colossal and his fur was pure black. Power. Was the first word that came into Dumbledore's mind. Power, beauty and, strangely, calm. Normally, a first changer, who hadn't had wolfs bane potion before would now be scratching themselves violently and charging around senselessly. But Ron just stood there, breathing deeply and calmly. It seemed as though Ron had conquered his werewolf mind and didn't need wolfs bane potion. Dumbledore smiled, he never thought he would see the day when he saw a first changer werewolf change that spectacularly or ever have that peace over themselves. Pride flowed through Dumbledore's blood.

Werewolf Remus went into a low respectful bow, he may have been older than Ron but he was less powerful than him. Ron gave a I-respect-you-too-you-may-hunt-with-me.

The night was filled with shrieking creatures, rabidly trying to free Ron's magnificent claws, but not one creature did. Remus tried to keep up with Ron, yet Ron was too fast and graceful for him, in the end Remus gave up and just curled up, waiting for his friend to turn up. Remus had taken the potion and was now reflecting on Ron. Ron had turned from an acquaintance of Remus', to something more. Remus felt an urge to protect Ron, like a Uncle or Father would.

_Ron was Remus' adopted son._  
_  
_Hope you liked the transformation... and Ron =D


	10. Girls & Gossip

Ron awoke to the noise of a poor cat being strangled.

'Ahhhhh,' Ron woke up with a start. The cat stopped.

'What's the matter mate? Harry asked worryingly; Ron didn't know why but when Harry called him 'mate' he had an urge to be sick.

'Oh, it was just you!' Ron realized his mistake; it wasn't a cat dying but his friend singing.

'Yeah...sorry did I wake you? Didn't see you come in last night,'

'...Erm...Well..I...was...erm,' stuttered Ron, should he try and tell him now. Seamus stormed in.

'God, I hate that girl. How could she?' he raged. It would have to wait.

'What's up Sea? Who?' Ron didn't feel sleepy even though he had spent last night wide awake hunting but he did have a killing headache, which Harry had made 100 times worse. He hid the pain from his face, Seamus had a problem and Ron wanted to find out what and why.

'Lavender, dumped me, says she likes someone else,' Seamus seemed deflated; he dropped himself on the edge of Ron's bed. Seamus always felt as though he could trust Ron with anything, stuff that he might not even tell Dean.

'Merlin, what a bitch. Did she say who?' Ron gave Seamus a sympathetic look, poor Seamus. He always thought him and her were together forever. Well maybe forever was a bit long.

'Well, sorta. She said he was amazing and gorgeous and fit and tall and had the most passionate hair ever' Seamus put on a high, shrill, voice in a bad attempt to be Lavender. Both Ron and Harry laughed.

'Never knew hair could be passionate,' at least that made Seamus smile, 'and I don't have a clue who she could be talking about,'

'Oh, and she said something else!'

'What?'

'That every other girl in our year likes him, including the Slytherins, and loads of other girls in other years like 'im,'

'Merlin, that is one lucky guy,' Harry piped up from his bed. Seamus and Ron nodded.

'And just think, you won't be the only one,' smiled Ron, but Seamus just gave him an 'and-that-makes-it-all-better' look.

'So you're telling me that you can't guess that?'

'Where the hell did you come from? And no, if we knew we would have said,' Ron said, a bushy haired girl had just walked thought their dorm room door and had placed herself on the other side of Ron's bed.

'Well, I think it is totally obvious, he must have seen the girls looking at him. Every girl does. Oh but I forgot, he's stupid,'

'Tell, us. Pleaseee,' Ron gave Hermione a look that she could never resist.

'Well, okay then, but you must promise not to tell anyone that I told you. The girls would kill me,' Hermione asked, for once she seemed nervous. All three boys nodded.

'Ron,' Harry and Seamus laughed. Hermione blushed.

'Wha, me?' Ron couldn't believe it

'Ha, who could like him?' Harry looked as though he was about to cry. Ron was offended; he puffed out his chest.

'It's not that impossible, you know. Thanks for telling Hermione,' Ron gave his best smile to her; she smiled too, still blushing. Ron pushed Seamus off the bed and gave Harry a warning look. Harry stopped.

Ron ignored them for the rest of the day, and started noticing the girls. Hermione was right. They did look at him, but it was hard to spot sometimes, especially with the Slytherins, nevertheless the looks were there. A few times, when Harry and Hermione were talking or when he was in the library alone, he would give a cheeky smile back to the girl he had caught looking, every time the girl would blush and look down. Ron didn't know why he did it but he did. When he caught Parkinson looking he gave her his cheekiest smile and winked at her. That was the first time she had ever blushed, well the first time Ron had seen her.

When he lay in bed, on that late Saturday night, he realized that some pure-blood werewolf traits were starting to happen already. Cheekiness, confidence and cockiness. Yet Hermione still wasn't suspicious or she was hiding it very well.

Ron turned on to his side, it was 1 on the Sunday morning and Ron still wasn't tired, maybe this was another werewolf thing. He decided the best thing he could do was sit in the common room, maybe someone would still be up. He doubted it.

Ron walked down the stairs in his loose pj bottoms and to his surprise found a petite brunette curled up, with a book on a saggy sofa.

'Hey 'Mione,' Ron whispered gently, he couldn't see if she was awake.

'Oh, hi Ron,' Came a sleepily reply. Hermione stretched and sat up; Ron placed himself close to her. Yet neither of them felt uncomfortable, however Hermione did blush, she was close to a very good looking topless Ronald Weasley. He placed his arm over her, she cuddled into his side. Ron needed to tell someone about his curse, but didn't want to break this touching moment. But Hermione seemed to read his mind.

'Is there something worrying you, Ron? You seem distracted,' Hermione hoped not, she was cuddled up with the fittest boy in Hogwarts, event though she would never admit it to him or the seas of girls, who asked her if she liked him. On the other hand, she wanted to know that Ron trusted her with his problems.

'Well...there is actually' Ron had to tell a friend and she would never tell anyone. Hermione expected him to move, but he didn't. Her mind started to wonder on what he might say...

Ron knew there was no other way to say it.

'I was bitten by Professor Lupin. I'm a werewolf,'

On the stairs of the girl's dorms, two shocked first year girls placed their hands over their open mouth, after one silently clicked a wizard camera button. **What gossip!**

**Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger were together!**... oh and Ron was a werewolf!

Hope you liked. Who are the two girls? What will Hermione say? Thanks for reading =D


	11. Rumors Get People Killed

Gossip spreads fast around Hogwarts, but two pieces of gossip spread like enchanted fire. In a matter of hours, the whole school knew two rumours concerning Gryffindor students. The first and most important rumour (in gossip girls' eyes) was 'Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger **are** a couple', this was on every girls' lips. Some said two first years had seen them making out, other say they saw them holding hands, whatever way you put it female pupils were unhappy. How dare Hermione Granger get the fittest pure-blood boy in Hogwarts? She had frizzy hair, was a nerd and a muggle born, Slytherin girls said the same comments but were much more callous and heartless.

The second rumour was vaguer and it took an extra hour to get around Hogwarts 'A Gryffindor student was a werewolf'. Thankfully the two students, who had overheard Ron and Hermione's conversation late last night, had obviously decided to keep the werewolf anonymous. Anyway this made for better gossip; who was it?

Ron awoke to see his dorm mates, Lavender, Padma and Parvati, crowding round his bed with knowing smiles on their faces.

'Erm...morning,' yawned Ron, he was confused. Why were his friends crowding round his bed, with those annoying smiles on their faces?

'You could have told us! We would have kept it secret!' burst out Seamus and Dean; Ron's mind went to the worst. Had someone found out?

'Err... don't hate me,' Ron pleaded. They laughed; Ron was even more bewildered than before.

'Ha, why would we mate?' once again Ron shivered, but this time he hid it, 'You're only dating Hermione, it's nothing to be ashamed of,' he wasn't dating 'Mione...oh last night! He was cuddling 'Mione, someone must have seen and got the wrong end of the stick!

'Thank Merlin,' Ron whispered; 'I'm not dating her,' Ron smiled at the faces staring at him.

'Yes you are. I saw the picture and heard it from a Huffelpuff...,' started Padma

'And they don't lie,' finished her twin.

'What photo? And I think I would know if I was dating someone. They must have wizardshopped it,'

'I said it was fake. I didn't believe a word, Ron. He would have told me,' came in Lavender, with a very satisfied smile, who then sat on Ron's bed, staring at his topless body.

'Oh, and by the way, it is all round Hogwarts. You better go and tell the hall it isn't true,' Lavender added.

'Thanks Lav. Could you guys start telling people?...It's not that I think 'Mione is bad or anything but...you know?' They group nodded; Lavender looked even more thrilled, with her nickname Ron called her, and practically skipped out the room. Padma and Parvati followed Lavender, like faithful puppies to their mistress.

'So it is true she likes you. And I'm guessing you like her?' Seamus seemed deflated.

'Never mate, she is just a good friend, she's all yours,' smiled Ron.

The rest of the week flew by, and by the end of week the rumour about him and Hermione had been cleared, but something worse had become of the Gryffindor werewolf rumour; this was the only interesting rumour so it had become better known. Umbridge, or Umbitch as Ron was now calling her, had found out. Everyone was called to the hall, late Friday night.

A girlish 'Hem Hem' broke the whispering of the houses.

'Now I have heard that a Gryffindor student is a disgusting, vile, impure, worthless werewolf,' she spat, Ron could have slammed her against a wall and beaten her to a pulp.

'Now whoever informs me, of who this is or gives me a clue on to the right path, will be highly rewarded and the Minster will be informed of your loyalty to the school and ministry. This obnoxious half breed will be dealt with in the right manner. I think a nice trip to Azkaban, would do nicely,' she smiled, Ron could have been sick.

'I will not stop until I find this girl-attacking, blood-drinking wolf,' she finished, looking proud and stood waiting for a round of clapping, but got none.

Everyone was in shock, even the Slytherins, poor boy! Everyone looked around to their peers to see the same astonished faces, Azkaban? Ron felt sick, was this how his life would be like? Running from the ministry, hated by the magical world, having to hide secrets from best friends, Ron didn't want that life! Was she right, would he hurt someone?

The questions and worries that Ron had pushed to the bottom of his mind where resurfacing. Ron panicked. People would start to wonder why he was so strong, why he wasn't in on full moons? He couldn't stop. Fear spread across his face, before he could wipe it off.

Lavender, Padma, Parvati, Neville, Dean, Harry, Seamus all seemed to notice.

Unfortunately, so did Umbridge!

* * *

DUN DUN DHHHHH! :(


	12. Aurors

Hey, this is for my reviewer, Katey123, thank you for always reviewing. =D

A fat toad-like finger pointed towards Ron.

Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood to get a look at who she was pointing at, Gryffindors froze and turned to Ron, teachers gasped.

'Grab that horrid half-breed!' Shouted Umbridge. No one moved.

'Okay then, we do it the ministry way,' she cast a spell and in seconds, five dark caped tough looking men and women came into the hall. Kingsley stood in the doorway, as the Aurors stood beside him, all with their wands ready to attack. A sickly happy smile spread on Umbridge's face.

'We have a dangerous, dark and corrupt pupil in this hall. He is a werewolf; I want him detained as quickly as possible,' She announced proudly and pointed, once again, at Ron.

Kingsley was stuck. He had many conversations with Ron, he seemed peaceful, loyal and Kingsley knew this boy would never ever hurt anyone. He was Harry Potter's best friend and a Weasley for Merlin's sake, how could she say he was dark? Kinsley knew he had to do this; he needed to be in the ministry to spy for Dumbeldore. He sadly nodded to the Aurors; Tonks was among the 4 others, she looked heavyhearted. She had too spoken to Ron, he had made her laugh like she never had before and he was kind-hearted young man. She couldn't believe Kingsley gave the order to capture him.

'I-I-I haven't hurt any-anyone. Can't you leave me be?' Ron stuttered out, he knew it was useless but he wasn't going to Azkaban. Nothing would stop him getting out of this hall, so he could run free away from these people who wanted to lock him away, just because of who he was.

The Aurors walked towards the Gryffindor table, Lavender, Hermione, Padma and Parvati stood, they were not going to watch Ron be dragged away to be tortured. He hadn't hurt anyone, why did he deserve to be hurt?

'No, he is staying here with us,' Hermione confidently spoke and the girls nodded in agreement, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Harry also joined the girls standing. The Aurors stopped, they had noticed Ron.

'Now Weasley, don't do anything rash now,' spoke Kingsley, he could see this going from bad to worse.

'Hmm...it's either I fight my way out or... I fight my way out. Tough question,' he smiled, he was a werewolf, why not use this? 'Sit you lot, I can do this my big bad self,' he said confidently, the group of loyal students sat. A wicked smile, that Lucius Malfoy would have been proud of, fell on his lips.

He stood in the large gap between Gryffindor table and the brick wall, the Aurors waited for Kingsley signal. He waited for Ron to change; he wanted Ron to escape them. Everyone held their breath as an intimidating howl shook the hall.

There was now a titanic monster standing in Ron's place. A gasp of shock and amazement made its way around the hall. Kingsley nodded; he didn't realize Ron would be this colossal or chilling but a sense of awe ran through his body. He felt as though he should bow, he seemed so insignificant and worthless. He had been expecting curses to be flying past him but they weren't. He turned to see all of his Aurors frozen, he was guessing they felt insufficient too, Tonks was the only one not standing frozen.

She had dealt with creatures like Ron before; ones who were dangerous if you didn't give them the respect that needed...deserved, she knew exactly what to do; she lowered her self into a bow, this creature needed to be showed some respect. Her eyes were looking down, not daring to make contact with Ron's bewitching sharp eyes.

'Bow, or he'll attack and I doubt that any spell will stop him,' she whispered.

Kingsley joined her. Soon all the Aurors had bowed, the black beast in front of them slowly blinked. Ron noticed this sign of respect but wasn't going to bow; he was a zillion more times powerful than them put together. They rose out of their bows, but still they didn't make eye contact.

Hermione stood and bowed down to Ron, she wanted to show she felt the same as the Aurors. The rest of the Gryffindor table joined her, surprisingly the next house to show respect to this unbelievable beast, were the Slytherins; they understood great dark power when they saw it. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws followed suit, Dumbledore and the professors, except Umbridge, also bowed.

Unlike, when he had just blinked to the Aurors, Ron made a graceful low nod of his large face, he respected them more than the Aurors but they were still a zillion times less powerful than him, even when they were put together!

The hall rose from its bow and sat quietly back down.

A growl came from the black hairy creature. He sharply turned towards Umbridge, how dare she not show him some respect? He was powerful, and she was showing no sign of consideration of this power! Every head turned towards Umbridge's ghost face, she was in trouble with a very tough wolf.

Ron galloped towards her and launched.


	13. Papers and Hated

Ron's large werewolf body smashed down on to the poor wooden table. He acted like a catapult, sending the plates and food flying in to the air; they then smashed on the wall nearest Ron.

He bit the air inches in front of Umbridge's face, her face became even whiter. A gasp of breath escaped her lips before her fat body crashed to the hard floor; she had fainted.

Happy with making Umbridge faint, Ron made his way through the large wooden doors, he needed to escape this closed prison. That wasn't all he had in store for that bitch but she wasn't finished with him, he was a vile half-human. No matter how big he was, she would get him locked away, or maybe even killed.

The cold night air poured into his soft black fur, but Ron didn't feel the cold, all he could feel was the relief of being out in the open. He didn't care what happened now, just as long as Remus wasn't hurt and that he could still be free and feel the wind through his coat. The moon wasn't full; this disappointed Ron, he loved the moon when it was full, even when he wasn't a werewolf, but he loved it even more now. It gave him a sense of enormous power and he never felt stressed or worried when he was in this form, just happiness and the feeling that everyone and every creature respected him but did not dislike him for that power. All Ron wanted to do was protect whoever was close to him, maybe even protect Hogwarts, if and when he needed to, he was now their biggest and most dangerous weapon but if he wanted to be, he could be their greatest threat.

The next morning Ron's werewolf form was splashed all over the wizarding papers. Everyone knew. Life was going to become harder for him, but only a few students gave him scared looks at breakfast, and they were first years, which gave anyone or thing that was bigger than an ant scared looks. Most people at Hogwarts seemed fine with the fact he was a werewolf, on the bright side, he was a good loyal guy, he would protect Hogwarts and wouldn't harm the pupils there. Well that's what Dumbledore had said in a short statement he gave. The Prophet had hoped that the Slytherins would say some nasty stuff about him, stuff that would help the ministry get people wanting him locked away, but some strange reason, none of them did. They complimented him, saying "he has always been nice to me; he doesn't seem to care about my house" or "he always gives me a smile, if I look down in the corridors". Many other good things were said about him. It seemed that he had been positive towards Slytherins, instead of being horrid to them like the rest of the school were.

Now Hermione and Harry had read these things, it was quite stupid of them to not have noticed this before, Slytherins never insulted him, just them two, if they had decided to fight with them and sometimes Hermione thought she had caught a few of them smiling at him, but had always trusted her brain, not eyes and had decided it was her silly eyes playing tricks on her.

Sadly, the rest of the wizarding world, were not so positive towards Ron new found ability, in fact they were the complete opposite. They hated him. Who cared what the pupils, who probably knew him best, thought?

That young boy needed to be locked away, so he couldn't hurt any young females at Hogwarts, or anyone for that matter. Some called for him to be tortured or even killed, but most called for him to be placed in Azkaban, and whatever disturbing werewolf that had bit him, should be killed. Of course, everyone knew Ron would never ever say who had bit him and he wouldn't go to Azkaban quietly. Plus the pupils of Hogwarts were not going to have their now main protector taken from them, and if you think that the Gryffindor team would have their prize beater taken from them, you must be incredibly stupid.

The ministry needed a good safe way of getting him in Azkaban without alerting all of Hogwarts to the fact he was being taken, but they could exactly smuggle in a mass group of wizards in without somebody seeing, and as if the head master would let them in.

But what if Dumbledore wasn't head master? What if it was somebody who wanted him out?


	14. Two Torn Teens

This is to my latin buddy Obsession44, as this is how she always imagined her favourite character.

To everyone, Ron walked around the corridors with his head held proud and acted tough, not scared of the things that the outside world were saying about him...

But really the path he had taken was starting to get to Ron. Why wasn't life simple? He was strong-willed but he had told no one, not even Lupin, who **now** he told everything to. He had told no one the pain and sadness inside of him.

It made him do something he had not done since Charlie had gone to Romania, when he was 5.

He cried.

He sat on the cold floor of the abandoned boys' toilettes, pulled his knees up to his chest and curled his arms around them. And rocked himself, backwards and forwards. He let all the pain come out of his body through his large tears. Sobs wracked his muscular body; he hoped that no one would hear, for they had hope and strength in him.

But a lone teen heard his sobs, for he had come to that bathroom to do the same. The blond, like Ron, had pain and fear in the core of his heart too. Like Ron, he needed to let his emotions go, he had told no one of the horrifying burden he had been told he might day carry. He was trying to fight the cold-hearted darkness, which was wrapping itself around him.

Ron heard a nervous footstep echo around the bathroom, the owner of this foot stopped, he didn't want to be heard or seen by anyone. Especially a Gryffindor. The red-head raised his head up, terrified that he had been caught crying and caught off guard.

'Malfoy,' stuttered Ron. Ron saw a Malfoy in a state he never thought he would see him in. His grey eyes were puffy and red and tears streaked his pale face. Draco looked so vulnerable, so child-like.

Draco turned to run back out the stone door, how could someone see him like this?

'Please don't go,' whispered Ron, his voice strangled by sadness. Draco stopped in his tracks, he didn't want to be seen like this, but something about Ron made him want to stay.

'W-why? W-why?' stuttered out Draco, it was clear in his quiet voice that he too had been crying.

'I don't want to be alone,' Ron's voice was becoming quieter through each word he managed to throw out. Draco considered his options; he could run and leave this pleading wolf alone or stay.

Draco slowly paced towards Ron and placed himself next to him. Ron needed someone to listen to and Draco needed someone to talk to. Draco pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, just like Ron had.

'Th-thank you. I-I just need company, maybe someone to listen,' Ron's tears had stopped, but the sad pain still could be heard in his weakening voice. Draco couldn't hold it in any longer; he burst out into tears, his body shaken by tears of pain. Ron pulled his arm nearest Draco away from his own leg and wrapped him in the best hug he could, considering his seating position.

That was all Draco had wanted; a hug.

'Shh. Shh. There, there,' Ron's voice took a caring sound, the sadness of his own voice was cast aside, his teen needed guidance. And Ron was willing to give it, even though he still did not know the problem and still had problems of his own.

'Do you-' started Ron.

'I don't want to. I don't want to be like them. Can't they see? Can't anyone see? I don't know how you cope with the pain. It hurts so much. They don't know. Told no one. I have had this curse since I was 5. Greyback. Midnight. They want me. Dad wants me. Don't want to be like them. Want the light not the dark. Dark Lord will get me. I will not be like them. No. Please. No. I'm not a Deatheater. He's back...' cried out Draco, so much pain, sadness and fright was in those short stuttered sentences.

Shock dawned on Draco. He had just poured out his stone heart to Weasel. Weasel now knew his deepest darkest secrets! He tried to get up and run for the door, but his legs were too weak so he only managed to get up, before Ron had clambered up too.

Ron turned Draco around, tilted up Draco's chin with his hands and firmly placed his large hands on Draco's shoulders. Draco tried to get away from Ron's grasp, but with no luck.

'Now...' Ron's voice was firm and demanding but had a tone of care mixed in as well, 'you don't have to be like anyone, you don't have to be a Deatheater. Yes, I know that it will be hard for you to get away from them, but you can. And as for being a werewolf, you should celebrate it. Be proud of what you are. Yes, I know some people dislike our kind, but that is just because they are jealous of the power and strength we hold,' tears once again welled up in Draco's grey eyes, he had so much sadness and fright flowing through his veins.

Ron couldn't take it any longer.

He pulled Draco into the biggest bear hug he could, Draco needed a real hug desperately.

Draco felt something...something that he hadn't felt in a long time, maybe he had never truly felt in before. Draco felt...

Guess the word...this should be fun =]


	15. Wanted & Darkness

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table silently. It was breakfast and everyone was making an almighty racket. Then someone tapped him on the back.

'Yes,' Ron tuned his head around.

'Erm..hi. Could I speak to you in private for a bit?' Lavender Brown whispered nervously.

'Sure Lav,' smiled Ron. He wondered what was up? She always talked to him but she never sounded so nervous. Maybe she was afraid he would attack her? If she was then why was she asking to speak to him in _private_?

He followed her to the common room, it was still and peaceful; everyone was at breakfast.

Lavender gently sat down on a couch nearest the window, she patted besides her. Ron understood and sat next to her, eager to hear what she wanted to talk to him about.

'Erm...I was er w-wondering if I could-d er see you er change?' Lavender spilled out. Her question was full of stutters and 'er's. She took a deep breath in and out, and then tried again.

"I was wondering if I could see you change?" She voice was still nervous but the stutters and 'er's were gone.

Ron sighed. He wondered when someone was going to ask this.

'I would love for you to see me transform, but I just don't know if the moon would change me. Yes, I know I was ok when I transformed when the Aurors where there, but I didn't transform because of the moon. I changed because I wanted to, I wasn't forced. The moon could make me more aggressive,' he placed his hands on hers, 'and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Lavender. Understand?' She looked from her hands to Ron, a sad smile came to her face.

'Yeah,' she whispered, it was obvious she was disappointed but she understood. Ron didn't like seeing that.

'Well...' Lavender's eyes shot straight back up to Ron's eyes and she beamed at him.

'Maybe I could have a word with Remus and Dumbledore. See if it would be ok? I'll just say it will be...educational. That might mean it will have to be more people than just you,' Ron titled his head to the side and smiled.

Lavender wrapped him in a tight hug.  
'Oh thanks Ron...'she practically skipped out of the room.

Then Ron remembered something. He had promised Draco he would transform with him!

'Shit!' shouted out Ron, a first year that had just come from their dorm quickly ran back.

Ron couldn't help but laugh, at the first year not Draco.

Ron was walking to Dumbledore's office, when he heard a voice happily whistling.

Dumbledore.

'Ah... what a pleasure seeing you today, are you ready for tonight?' Dumbledore was in his usual cheery mood.

'Erm, yes I think so. But there a couple of things I need to speak to you about, in private,'

'Ah, of course. No need to ask. Follow me,'

Dumbledore placed himself in his chair behind his long wooden desk and beckoned Ron to sit in a chair in front of the desk.

Even though Ron had already seen this office before, it somehow still seemed to take his breath away. All those books, just waiting to be read.

'So what do you wish to talk to me about? I do hope nothing too serious,' Dumbledore's voice had become more caring and even a bit more serious.

'Well I will start off with the...err... lighter issue,' Dumbledore nodded, 'a friend of mine asked a favour of me today. She asked if she could see me transform. So I'm asking you if she could she me transform, it could help her studies?' Ron finished nervously, no one had seen him change by the full moon and it was a lot more impressive than him just changing because he wanted to.

'May I ask which friend?' inquired Dumbledore.

'Lavender Brown. You probably don't know her,'

'Ahh, I think I might know her. Nice girl, blonde?'

'Yeah,'

'It is not my decision whether she or anyone else sees you transform. You should do it if you want to and if you believe you could control yourself,' Ron considered Dumbledore's points.

'Yeah, I want to. Maybe I could show the third years, as I know they study werewolves. It could help to see one change, without wolfs bane,' Ron said more confidently now.

'Ah, good point. I could announce it at dinner tonight. Would it be ok with you if everyone else saw? This is a rare opportunity, you see. Also I have a friend writing about werewolves, but unfortunately she has never been able to get close to one, not using wolfs bane, all except you of course, are very aggressive,' asked Dumbledore.

Ron never knew people wrote about his kind.

'Of course, it would be my pleasure for someone to study me,'

'I shall write to them when you leave,' Dumbledore paused, 'I believe you have another issue,'

'Oh yeah. This is a bit more...erm...sensitive. It doesn't involve me but Draco Malfoy. You see, he's a well he is erm...like me, in the sense that he too is a werewolf. But unlike me, it hurts him more to change and I don't think he is coping very well with it. And I sorta said I would transform with him and help him, but now Lavender and everyone is going to see me change. Maybe we could give him wolfs bane? I don't think he has tried it before,' Ron breathed in deeply; he hadn't taken one whole breath in that small speech.

'Ah I see. Could you persuade him to speak with me?'

'Erm... yeah if I got to speak to him in private. Coming from different houses and err families means that conversation between us two would erm be seen as...do you understand professor?' asked Ron, he hoped he would understand.

'Yes, I see your point. I shall try and get a letter to him,' finished Dumbledore, Ron nodded. Ron knew this meant it was time for him to leave. Ron rose from his chair.

'Thank you for listening Professor,'

'No problem. See you tonight then,' he smiled at Ron and Ron smiled back. Recently, Dumbledore had become closer to Ron and Ron liked this.

Ron got to the door before he remembered something.

'Would it be ok for me to borrow a book?' Ron asked nervously.

'Why of course it would! Take your pick' chuckled Dumbledore.

Ron chose a thick old looking book entitled "Dark and Dangerous Mythical Beats and Creatures."

'Listen up please Hogwarts,' the whole hall had become quiet as soon as Dumbledore had opened his mouth to speak.

'Tonight we are lucky enough to have with us, Professor Charlotte,' he signalled to a young looking woman to his right. She had wavy brunette hair that came just past her shoulders and kind looking brown eyes. She stood up and waved.

Both Fred and George wolf whistled; Professor Charlotte was curvy. She was an hour-glass shape and her chest was large for her height and size.

Professor Charlotte ignored this, she was obviously had that a lot and simply sat back down. Dumbledore also ignored this and carried on.

'Professor Charlotte,' once again the twins wolf whistle but some other male students joined in, 'has come to our school because we have something, or should I say someone very special. As you are probably all aware Ronald Weasley is a werewolf, but you probably do not know why he is so special. Firstly his size is very special. He is an incredibly large werewolf and looks very strong. But the reason why Professor Charlotte is here...' male students started whooping and whistling, but nevertheless Dumbledore carried on, 'because Ron can control himself when he transforms. Usually people effected by lycanthropy either use wolfs bane or don't bother to control their wolf side and become aggressive and murderous. Ron doesn't need wolfs bane to be a calm werewolf, so he is perfect for us to study, be that for a book, school work or simply because we wish to see such a powerful beast,' Dumbledore stopped talking, but everyone knew that he had not finished talking.

'So tonight you students of Hogwarts shall have a one in life time chance to see such a powerful and graceful creature transform, from human to werewolf. You, of course, do not have to see this but I do recommend you see transform under moonlight,'

A powerful silence came across the hall. They were going to see a werewolf change. Smiles came across most faces in the hall, other students mouths dropped open. But Professor Umbridge sat there out-raged but she knew anything she said would be ignored.

'If you wish to see the transformation, you must be in here wrapped up warm, at 9 pm tonight. Understand?' Everyone nodded. They couldn't wait.

'So, he is powerful you say?' a blood curding voice said.

'Yes, dark lord. It is said he is the largest, strongest and most powerful werewolf ever to walk this Earth. Wolves say he will be the greatest werewolf to live,' said Bellatrix Lestrange. She would be rewarded well for such information.

'Ah, he must join our side then. Get all death eaters, we are going to get Ronald Weasley,' announced Lord Voldermort.


	16. Hogwarts Vs Death Eaters

At 9pm the whole school had turned out in gloves, hats, coats and scarves to this transformation; even Bill, Charlie, Percy and Penny had made the trip.

'Please settle Hogwarts,' all of Hogwarts looked up to see Ron and Professor Lupin standing either side of Dumbledore looking confident and proud, while Draco Malfoy, for a reason none of the students knew but could only guess at, stood next to Ron looking like he was about to be shot dead, 'tonight you shall witness a spectacle which you will most likely never see again...I shall hand you over to Professor Charlotte,' the whistling started up again.

'Thank you Albus,' she smiled at the Professor, 'you shall see three wolves transform tonight; Professor Lupin,' he waved at the crowd, ' is a muggle-born were-wolf who takes wolfs bane so is less powerful than the other two and requires less potion; while Draco Malfoy is a pure blood wolf who takes wolfs bane, he shall be larger and stronger than Professor Lupin,' Charlotte looked at Ron and beamed, 'and last, but definitely not least, Ronald Weasley,' some girls whistled, 'he is the biggest wolf here and the most dangerous. Ron has transformed before but not in front of a crowd and definitely not in front of a large _female _crowd, so we do not know what he will be like. You may wonder why he will be a problem. Now I have come here,' it seemed that Charlotte had lost track, but Ron was sure this would somehow link in, 'because I think werewolves are beautiful creatures, even if they are highly dangerous, but there is one huge problem with me studying them. I'm a female. And werewolves who do not take wolfs bane, usually have one approach to women, no matter of their age or blood type...rape,' the crowd gasped, 'so as you can probably tell now, if Ron does get a bit...excited with all of the females around, I can predict a few things for certain, a lot of girls will be losing their virginity, a lot of new werewolves babies will be born and there will be a lot of blood-shed, none of it Ron's,' Ron suddenly gulped, he didn't want to hurt anyone, 'if that does happen, there is nothing you can fire at him; Ron is a extremely large pure-blood wolf and nothing, I repeat, nothing, will stop him, not even a killing curse, so you can only run and hope,' the crowd, especially the girls, looked terrified.

'But I assure you,' said Remus speaking up, 'that if that does happen, both Draco and I _will _stop him _and _I have transformed with him and can from personal experience tell you that Ron is in full control of himself,' Remus nodded at Ron, who smiled but still wasn't totally convinced.

'It is time,' said Charlotte and was helped off of the podium by a bunch of smug seventh year boys.

The peaceful full moon rose high and all three wolves transformed.

Gasps of awe and shock flew through the crowd and some winced at the transformations and some nearly cried out when Draco screamed with pain. But when the transformations were complete, the crowd smiled.

Ron stood large and proud and towered above them, but he didn't frighten the crowd, instead they felt safe and protected. Remus looked kind and happy standing next to Ron; you could see he cared about the boy. And even Draco looked happy.

Charlotte and the other professors, who hadn't seen Ron transform, smiled and looked in awe and what one moon could do to a teenager.

Then Ron snarled; some moved back.

'Don't be alarmed,' said Charlotte, 'I have studied were wolves and I know that his growl is not a threat to us, but to someone else...' Charlotte's face filled with horror as she looked to were Ron was looking, 'everyone get closer to the wolves, now,'

The crowd moved back but at the same time turned to see what was alerting Charlotte.

Greyback turned from a werewolf to his vile horrid human form in the blink of an eye.

A wicked smile on his face, his eyes sparkling. All these girls!

'Ah, look what we have here. Girls, girls, girls! Hm...I like this one,' Greyback had made his way over to Professor Charlotte and was eyeing her up, in his disturbing way.

Charlotte just raised her head higher and ignored his horrid looks.

'Hm...curvy with a nice pair of tits,' laughed Greyback, every other werewolf behind him had turned back to human form and was now looking towards Charlotte. Yet she didn't seem very disturbed by it.

Ron threw back his head and let out an ear-splitting howl. Both Lupin and Draco did the same; they were with him every step of the way.

'Oh...so the boy likes her. Well, I like her too and she's mine now,' Greyback smiled cruelly.

'You touch her and I will personally make sure that you spend the rest of your life in Azkaban,' spat out Snape. Why did he care?

'Oh, Snape, you like her too,' Greyback span round to glare at Snape.

'I'm old enough, I can fend for myself,' chuckled Charlotte, she didn't seem to be taking this all very seriously.

The death eaters didn't seem very pleased at this news, so got the crowd back to them.

'Now, we have come here for one reason and one reason only. We want a Weasley! So if you come over to us nicely then we will try and ensure that no one gets hurt, but we ain't promising,' said a female voice from besides two very large and scary looking wolves; the disgusting death eaters had changed back to wolf form.

'Ah Bellatrix, how nice to see you once again. I haven't seen you in a while,' it was Professor Dumbledore's turn to speak up and like Charlotte he didn't seem very worried.

'Don't worry you will be seeing a lot of me now. The dark lord is back!' cackled Bella in her evil way.

'How nice! So may I ask what will happen if Ron does not come over?' Dumbledore just sounded like it was a little school reunion, he sounded totally relaxed.

'Well we will do our usual; kill or tortured everyone except those who come to our side, these lovely wolves will rape the females and of course take Ron,' smiled Bella, she seemed very happy with the prospect of torturing.

'Ah, well I am afraid that my fellow Professors and I, oh and not forgetting Ron, himself, will not let that happen,' Dumbledore sounded genuinely sorry that they weren't going to let that happen. That man confused everyone.

Suddenly Ron stared Bellatrix right in the eye and made a vociferous howl; no one was going to take him or touch his females. For some reason he felt more protective over the girl students and Professors that the male ones.

Lupin and Draco got Ron's signal, they raised their hackles, let their razor-sharp claws out of their paws and allowed more of their werewolf side out.

Both teachers and pupils whipped out their wands; even though they outnumbered their enemies, the opposition were death eaters and devious wolves who would use dark magic and would stop at nothing to win this battle.

'So...that's how you want to play it..." sneered Bella. On her command the werewolves growled and death eaters got ready.

'Any of you want to join our side?' She looked straight towards the Slytherin section of the crowd, Pansy spoke up for all of them.

'Of course...' Bella wickedly smiled, she knew they would see sense.

'Not. Why would we join you? You are just a bunch of...' passion raged in Pansy's eyes; she was fed up of being called a death eater; that was not what she wanted to be or do.

'I would not finish that sentence off if I were you darling,' laughed Charlotte, once again not taking this whole Hogwarts Vs. Death Eaters fight very seriously.

As soon as Bella shot a dark mark into the sky, mayhem started.

Wolves jumped on the three good wolves, curses were being shot left, right and centre, you couldn't tell who shot which curse. Pupils were screaming and tried to get away from this fight; they had never been taught attacking spells, Umbridge had that forbidden it. Now they were all going to die or be tortured because of that bitch!

The wolves tried as hard as they could to fight back. There were only three of them and twenty plus dark wolves. Both Lupin and Draco didn't want to fight, they both hated their wolf side but now they would have to use the thing they detested so much, if they wanted to stay alive. Meanwhile, Ron was in his element, wolves crashed down everywhere, the pupils probably had more chance of dying from falling werewolves than a curse, and there were a lot of curses flying around.

Bella shrieked, not because of pain but because she had just hit another person. This was what she loved and lived for; people running, screaming and black cloaks billowing everywhere. In her mind, how could someone not love this?

After two hours the fighting died down, one side had been triumphant but which one...

Dun, Dun, DUHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Hope you liked :D Review please.


	17. The End?

A thunderous silence wrapped it gentle claws around the grounds. No words were spoken; no one moved. Pupils froze with shock, teachers stood amazed. Professor Charlotte let out a loud laugh and a cheer.  
They had won. Death eaters had fled, Bellatrix was no were to be seen. Dead death eater bodies lay mangled; Ron had got a bit peckish.  
Lupin and Draco stood at the edge of the forbidden forest, Lupin yet out a calling howl. The sun was about to rise and if they didn't get away soon they would change back into humans in front of everyone. And Lupin didn't want everyone to see him in his birthday suit! Ron bellowed out a cheerful call. The three werewolves darted into the murky mysterious depths of the forest.

Pupils hugged each other, not caring which house that person came from or what blood status they were; they were just happy to be alive. They would never forget this battle or the fact that they had probably only won because they had the most powerful werewolf ever to live on their side. Ron Weasley would go far.

In true Hogwarts fashion, a huge party was held, in honour of their werewolves and their win.

Finally, Ron and Lupin managed to escape out of the party, out to the grounds.  
'Thank you, Remus,' Ron smiled; he knew he could never have done any of the things he had done in the past few weeks without Remus. Remus Lupin was his brother, his best friend, his teacher and his father.  
'For what?' Questioned Lupin, he had done nothing special, but the boy smiling thankfully at him had.  
'You have helped me through everything and for that I am eternally grateful!'  
'Eternality is a very long time,' joked Remus, his voice turned serious and he looked the younger wolf square in the eye, 'but you have given me something I thought I would never get. A son,' Whispered Remus, tears welling up his tired eyes; parties really weren't his thing.  
Ron wrapped Remus in a bear hug.  
'You are my wolf father. Don't ever leave my side...please,' gently whispered Ron into the ageing man's ear.  
Remus Lupin stayed by Ron's side to the end, until his own death. But he never stopped looking after Ron. He was proud of what Ron had achieved for his and Ron's kind.

Ron had changed the way people looked at all werewolves; people didn't just think all werewolves were murders. More werewolves had come to Hogwarts and more lived in the forbidden forest. Werewolves paid pilgrimage to the place where Ron Weasley lived and worked; they bowed down in front of their 'master', they prayed to him in their time of need. Ronald Weasley was one the most respected men in the history of the magical world, and he was a werewolf. Thorough out the rest of time, witches and wizards knew his story, he became more famous than the-boy-who-lived, and Harry didn't mind one bit. Statues were put up to honour of Ron and his fight for werewolf equality. He had done something he had silently promised himself, when he had first found out he was a wolf, and this something was something which witches and wizards alike thought would never happen. He got equal right for werewolves everywhere.  
The battle at Hogwarts was a famous battle but it certainly wasn't his last. He fought hundreds of battle against Lord Voldermort and his death eaters; werewolves fought proudly besides him. Many magical people still say that he was the main reason for Voldermort's death. Yes, Harry did kill him but Ron took away the thing that made him strong. His supporters. Death eaters, dark werewolves and dark magical creatures, in the end, came to the light side because of Ron. Bellatrix Lestrange even joined Ron's side, as the light side became known. They saw his might and knew he was so much more powerful than Voldermort. Even after the fall of Voldermort, dark people and creatures came to stand by Ron's side.  
Ronald Weasley was a werewolf and incredibly proud.

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the ending. Would you like to see more stories of Ron as a werewolf? Please review. :D


End file.
